


Chaos Shot

by Caitycaterpillar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Reborn's going to be The Best, move aside Ash, sorry Tsuna, there's a new Pokemon Master in town, you're really not going to have a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitycaterpillar/pseuds/Caitycaterpillar
Summary: Sun Flames are those of Activation.Reborn is going to show the world exactly what an Activated battler is capable of. Even if it means using Pokemon that everyone else has given up on.





	Chaos Shot

Viola stared at the cowering Pokemon huddled behind the challenger’s legs and was unsure of what to do next. “Are you sure you chose the right Pokeball?” she asked the boy. Sure, it was a fire type but this one seemed much too timid to do battle. 

“Yes, I'm sure.” the boy replied with a sigh and kicked the Pokemon onto the field, “Get on out there, No-Good Tsuna. I won't accept anything but absolute victory.”

Viola winced as the Pokemon landed hard on its nose and lifted a hand, feeling even more unsure than before, “H-hey! There's no need to treat your Pokemon that way!” Her Surskit shuffled side to side as it voiced its agreement. The way the boy handled the small cub was just short of abuse. The trainer didn't seem to agree though.

“Now look what you've done, No-Good Tsuna. They now think that _I'm_ the bad guy.” the trainer sighed as his Pokemon got up and shook itself off. The boy gave Viola an uninterested look, “Look can we just get started with this already?”

Viola huffed. This child needed to be taught a lesson in manners and how to raise Pokemon and she was the one who was going to pound that lesson into his head. “Ready when you are.”

“Tsuna.” the challenger smirked, “Chaos Shot.”

The effect was immediate. It must have been one of those command codes that people had been talking about recently. The Pokemon's posture, which had been bent inwards towards itself, straightened out and the cub lost the scared look in its eye. Viola shivered, she could hardly believe that this was the same scared little Litleo from before. It was unnerving.

“Use Work-Up,” Reborn commanded and the little lion gave a grunt as the fiery streak on its head grew in size.

“Surskit use Bubble while he's not moving.” The Gym leader ordered and as per her command, a stream of bubbles flew through the air towards the Litleo. The bubbles missed their target completely. Litleo stared evenly at Surskit from the other side of the field. Viola recoiled, it was fast!

“Get up close and use Ember.” Reborn crossed his arms and watched on impassively as his Pokemon rocketed towards Surskit deliver a scorching hit to the side. He was pleased that Tsuna had the initiative to jump away from the dual Bug/Water Type once the attack had landed. It meant that the clumsy thing had learned something during his training.

Viola, on the other hand, was shocked that the previously timid and weak looking Litleo had delivered such a hard hit to her Surskit. And from a fire attack too! That _had_ to have been more powerful than usual if it left Surskit struggling to get up off the ground. 

“Surskit,” she called out, “use Water Sport followed up by Quick attack!” 

The pond-skater Pokemon hummed and a moment later water was shooting up from its antenna and into the sky, creating a light drizzle. Reborn 'hmmed' and adjusted his hat, not fazed in the least.

“Tsuna ignore the rain and use Headbutt. Hit it in the same place as last time.”

Viola, once again, felt shocked at the trainers seemingly blatant disregard for his Pokemon's welfare. Rain didn't bode well for Fire Types after all. Unfortunately, she had no time to be distracted and shouted out in distress as Surskit was rammed hard in the same area she was burned. Surskit cried out as she flew across the field and then lied still.

Viola stood for a moment before recalling her Pokemon. “Good job Surskit, you rest for a bit now.” she told to Pokeball then exchanged it for another, “Vivillon!”

The pink butterfly let out an excited battle cry but before she could do any more Reborn was already commanding his Pokemon, “Back-to-back Headbutt and Ember, double time.” he ordered the little Pokemon who nodded.

Viola cried out for her Pokemon as Litleo bashed her from all sides. Poor Vivillon hardly had time to turn before she was battered from another direction. It wasn't long before she could take no more and fell to the ground unmoving.

“V-vivillon is unable to battle,” the referee shouted from his pedestal, “The winner is challenger Reborn.”

Viola recalled her Pokemon and muttered a word of thanks before looking up and almost melted at the heartwarming sight. 

Tsuna the little Litleo stared at the spot Vivillon had been for a moment before turning heel and rushing towards his trainer. In one mighty leap, the small Pokemon was in the arms of his black-haired trainer and nuzzling furiously at his neck. Reborn gave a small chuckle before murmuring something into the small Pokemon's ear with a gentle rub of the head. Tsuna's little tail wagged violently afterward and a small purr could be heard. A snap interrupted their little victory party. 

“Well, I must say.” Viola said as she approached the pair, camera in hand, “In the beginning, I honestly thought you to be the abusive type of trainer who cared nothing for his Pokemon. It seems I was wrong.”

Tsuna shrunk away from her and Reborn put a calming hand on his head, “No, I don't abuse my Pokemon. Far from it actually. Tsuna’s actually a rescue. His previous trainer let him down and now it's up to me to bring him up to standard. We’ve got to show the world that we can be the best, he just needs a… push, shall we say, every now and then.”

Tsuna snorted and Viola found herself smiling. It seemed she had misjudged the pair, reaching onto the pillow offered to her by the referee she presented it to Reborn, “Congratulations. You have just won yourself the Bug Badge.” 

Reborn nodded and took the badge, placing it in his case he gave the gym leader a nod of the head before letting Tsuna jump to the ground and walking out. 

Outside the large building, the pair were greeted by Colonnello who had been waiting for them on a nearby bench. The blond boy had lowered his headband to use as a blindfold and lifted it up as he heard incoming footsteps. 

“You got it?” he asked with a yawn and Reborn smirked. 

“I got it.” 

“Any problems?”

“Just No-Good Tsuna being no good.”

Colonnello snorted and reached down to pet the oddly colored lion. Honestly, why couldn't Reborn just admit that he was proud of his little cub? He had a huge soft spot for his Pokemon and Colonnello was sure that later he would find Reborn giving Tsuna a brush down under the pretense of looking for injuries. Though he wouldn't dare say anything; Reborn would freak if Colonnello told him that he was going soft and probably take it out on his Pokemon.

Colonnello shuddered as he thought of the training Reborn put his Pokemon through. It was downright Spartan if you asked him and should be classified as torture but hey. You didn't get to be called one of the strongest rookie trainers for nothing after all.

“When are you going to go get yours?” Reborn broke into his daydreaming.

Colonnello shrugged, “I'll give the gym leader a few hours to rest before I ruin the woman's day for the second time today. What about you? You going to stick around in the meantime?”

“Nah,” Reborn nodded his head towards the city center, “I heard there's a Trainers' school here. I'm going to go see if I can make a couple quick bucks.”

Colonnello laughed outright at his friend's nonchalant attitude. How can he talk about practically stealing from little kids like that? If anything, Colonnello would say that Reborn had no mercy for _anyone_ ; be it a kid or that granny from the grocer.

“Yeah sure thing, Reborn. At least allow Tsuna to rest a little before you send him into a hundred straight battles, korra!” the blond laughed as his best friend glared at the lion Pokemon when he quite enthusiastically voiced his agreement.

“Whatever.” Reborn muttered, “I'll meet you at the Pokemon Center later on. Come on No-Good Tsuna.”

The shiny whined at Reborn but still rushed to walk on Reborn's right side. It was quite hard to believe that this was the same Pokemon they found back in the forest that was scared of its own shadow. The Sun Arcobaleno had taken it as a personal challenge to take Tsuna through the Pokemon league so that they could show the bastard that abused and abandoned Tsuna what he'd missed out.

Colonnello couldn't say he was shocked when Reborn had claimed the Litleo all those weeks ago. When they were children the entire reason Reborn had taken the mundane normal type as his starter was because he wanted to prove to everyone that he could turn the weakest Pokemon he could find into the _best._

Reborn was on a mission to deliberately take the Pokemon people had given up on for one reason or another and show the world what a great trainer he was by making those failures into something great. His ultimate goal was to be number one. _The number one Trainer_ , Reborn had said when he had yet to meet his starter Pokemon. Looking at what he's done with Leon and Tsuna Colonnello couldn't help but see Reborn fore fill that dream. Sighing the Rain Arcobaleno pulled his headband down and went back to sleep.

Across town, Reborn and Tsuna had just found the Trainer's school; a grand, two-story building with a great archway entrance. It looked like some aged University instead of a school for brats. A lot of fanfare for nothing in Reborn's opinion.

“You ready to pay for supper, No-Good Tsuna?” Reborn asked his Pokemon and smirked when the unique Litleo grumbled at the nickname. Tsuna hated it and that was why Reborn found it so amusing. Yeah, sure, in the beginning, it was true that the cub was _no good_ but now Tsuna could compete with and beat almost every challenger he came across so why was he still upset with the name?

The lion cub growled under his breath and gave Reborn a pleading stare, his gaze switching from his trainer and the road they had just come down from.

Reborn rolled his eyes, “No getting out of this one, No-Good Tsuna. I have to bring in enough money that'll get me enough expresso to last the road to Lumiose, you got that? That's lunch and expresso today and then we'll call it quits for the day.”

Tsuna grimaced but nodded. Maybe if they got through this quick enough Reborn would allow him to stay out his Pokeball for the entirety of the night. He now knew that his fur color was considered an oddity and people wanted him for it but that didn't mean he enjoyed his time in his Pokeball. Being stuck inside there whenever they hit populated areas really sucked. Today had been a treat. He had been allowed to walk alongside Reborn and Leon out in the open all the way from the gym to this new building!

Leon, who was ever-present either on Reborn's shoulder or near his left side, had turned himself invisible and kept a watchful eye out for Tsuna while they walked around. Reborn would _never_ allow for anything bad to happen, Tsuna knew, but it was nice to have someone looking out for him even when his trainer's attention was split.

As it turned out though, their time in the school actually turned out to be quite enjoyable. After Reborn had stormed into the practice fields the children had taken turns fighting either Tsuna or Leon, taking utter delight in fighting against an actual trainer. It didn't matter to them that they all lost, quite badly, to them it was worth it.

Tsuna thought Reborn must've felt guilty after taking his winnings from the class' teacher because afterward, he allowed Tsuna to be put on a table in the front of the class so that the brats could learn about shiny Pokemon. The whole lot of them were practically star struck when Reborn demonstrated how Tsuna's fur shimmered straight after his release from his Pokeball. One student, in particular, caught Reborn's interest.

Fuuta de la Stella, a young blond boy who carried an insanely large book, eyed them from the edge of the group. He kept his distance but when the time came for Reborn to leave the child rushed forward.

“Uh e-excuse me, Mr. Reborn.” Fuuta said, playing with the large book in his arms, “Before you go you wouldn't mind if I rate your Pokemon, will you?”

Reborn had stared at the kid in confusion for a moment before he remembered why the brat's name stood out. It was the name of that family of judges that could determine how much, how quickly and in which areas a Pokemon would grow. People called them the Value Judges and Reborn had been interested in them a while ago but that was before he learned that their base of operations was in Kiloude City. Kiloude was practically the last stop on his trip to Kalos so seeking out the Value Judges had been put out of his mind.

“I don't see why not,” Reborn said with a shrug and nodded for his Pokemon to move forward.

Fuuta didn't take long with his assessment. After a quick check in his giant book (which seemed to have the basic stats, moves, and abilities of every known Pokemon) he excitedly babbled to Reborn about how amazing both Leon and Tsuna's stats were. He agreed that Tsuna's weren't the best but all things considered Reborn was quite pleased with his partner and his clumsy Litleo turned out.  


End file.
